Inazuma Eleven GO and Digimon - The Biggest Crossover
by Naruhodo-Kun
Summary: A While Has Passed ever since Raimon won against the Second Stage Children...A While has passed ever since there was ultimate peace in the Digital World too..That's all until..The worlds mix,and someone is behind that fact,but..who?
1. Find it out! The Forest Talk of Guilmon!

**All right,so,this is my first fanfic,I decided to add Inazuma Eleven GO and Digimon Characters in it,enjoy!**

* * *

**Meeting One:Tsurugi and Takato**

_Tsurugi is wondering around a place he doesn't really know,shouting for someone's help...Well that is until..._

Guilmon:WOA-WOA-WOAAA PLEASE WATCH OOUUTTT! *Runs Torwards Tsurugi*

Tsurugi:What in the...? *Guilmon falls on him,and he makes an angry face,ready to shout*

Takato:Guilmon! Where are you?!

Guilmon:Ah crap! *Gets up,but before is able to do something else,Takato arrives*

Takato:There you ar-

Guilmon:It's not what you think!

Tsurugi:Help..Please...That dude...Killed me...

Takato:If he killed you how are you alive?

Tsurugi:SHUT UP AND HELP ME!

Guilmon:Gomenasai! *Helps Tsurugi gets up*

Tsurugi:Ugh were the heck am I?

Takato:What a question! At Tokyo of course!

Tsurugi:But I was at Tokyo ever since I was born...What the heck is this place?

Guilmon:A Forest...?

_After some minutes of Silence..._

Tsurugi:*Is starring at Guilmon* WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING?!

Takato:...A Digimon.

Tsurugi:WHAT THE HECK IS A DIG- *Before he is able to end his sentence,Guilmon gives to him a book*

Guilmon:Read it.

Tsurugi:Pffftt...I'll read it when..I GET OUTTA HERE!

Takato:Shush...

Tsurugi:Ugh...

Guilmon:*Grabs Tsurugi's and Takato's arms and leads them out of the Forest running*

Tsurugi:Oi-Oooiii...!

* * *

**Aaanndd...That was it for that one XD Feel Free to Review,but of course,don't hate me about how weird Tsurugi is XD**


	2. 2 Shorties,1 Turtle,A Run in Egypt!

**Hello Minna-san! It's me again,with the second chapter of the Digimon-Inazuma Eleven Crossover,and,this time,things are happening...Somewhere else!**

* * *

_Still with Tsurugi,Guilmon and Takato_

Tsurugi:Hey dude!

Guilmon:My-Name-Is-GUILMON!

Tsurugi:Stop Dragging me!

Takato:Yeah Guilmon...

Guilmon:There we are! The city!

Tsurugi:You're...Joking...Right?

Guilmon:It's nice,right?

Tsurugi:*Is not seeing exactly what Guilmon is talking about* ...

_In Tsurugi's Vision_

_?:Don't you get it? Your destiny is to team up with them,you'll also find your friends,more things...Will be revealed on..Their_ own..

Tsurugi:W-What?

?:You don't need explonations..

Tsurugi:Please wait up!

_Back in reality_

_Takato:Hey! You! Wake up!_

Tsurugi:*Is back at reality too* Ah-Uh-Huh? What's..Wrong?

Takato:Dude..What's your name?

Tsurugi:...Eh? Tsurugi Kyousuke,my friends call me Tsurugi.

Takato:And where are your friends?

Tsurugi:Look! You gotta help me find them! Both of you!

Guilmon:How do we know it's not a trap?

Tsurugi:I saw it...I can find them!

Takato:Well..Okay..My name is Takato Matsuki,and that's Guilmon!

_Somewhere else...Around Egypt_

**_Meeting Two:Shinsuke - Iori_**

Shinsuke:Hey! Wait up! *Running along with a brown turtle to a kid*

Armadimon:Iori-Dagyaa! Wait!

Iori:Eh? Armadimon?! Headband person!

Shinsuke:I got a name! It's Nishizono Shinsuke!

Iori:I am-

Armadimon:It's no time for hellos! The storm might catch us!

Iori:Oh right! *Gets his D-3* Armadimon! You know what to do!

Armadimon:All right!

Shinsuke:Eh-

Armadimon:Armadimon! Shinkaa! Ankylomon!

Shinsuke:Eh?!

Iori:*Grabs Shinsuke,and puts him and himself in Ankylomon's back* All right Ankylomon!

Ankylomon:Hold Tight-Dagyaa!

* * *

**Aaaanddd...That was it,it's bit of big so I had to stop it somewhere,anywho,review and do all these good stuff,so that I can continue hapily.**


	3. Class Meeting! Second Vision appears!

**All right! Get ready because...More words and..An OC! Even though I own JUST-JUST-JUST the OC,just enjoy and don't complain XD**

* * *

_Still with Shinsuke and Iori..._

Iori:Ankylomon! Go Faster!

Shinsuke:YEEAAHHH!

Ankylomon:Got it-Dagyaa!

Iori:Anyways,I wanted to intorduce myself to you...I am-

Ankylomon:Iori-dagyaa just give another command! It's still close!

*The Storm Catches up to them,and sends them back..At the beginning...*

Iori:I am Hida Iori nice to meet you! *Falls down,with Armadimon falling on him,and Shinsuke on both of them* Uuuuugghhh!

Armadimon:Ouch...

Shinsuke:Yeah Me too,Iori...

_And now somewhere else...On...An Elementary..School Class..._

**Metting Three:Paolo - Miyako **

Paolo:*Is sleeping on the desk*

_On Paolo's Dream_

?:So,you HAVE to team up with the person next to you,you got all that?

Paolo:Yeah but-

?:Good Luck!

Paolo:Hey! Wait up!

_Back in reality..._

Miyako:Hey! New Student! Wake Up!

Paolo:*Wakes up* Eh-Eh?What?

Miyako:You fell asleep!

Paolo:Oh! I see! But...Can I ask you something?

Miyako:Sure go ahead?

Paolo:...Are you a Tamer?

Miyako:Yes? Why are you asking?

Paolo:Can you please help me? I need to find my friends,when we get outta here..Of Course...By the way! Ichinose Paolo's the name!

Miyako:Sure thing! My name is-

Teacher:What are the two of you whispering?

Paolo:Eh? Nothing? Just about the...Maths exersice! Yeah-Yeah..The Maths exersice!

Teacher:You don't fool me,young man.

Paolo:Great...We're in trouble..

Teacher:Both of you! Write 40 times in your notebook "I won't speak in Maths class" with good hand writting!

Miyako:Fiiineee...

* * *

**So...That was it,the OC is obviously the kid named Ichinose Paolo (He's obviously Ichinose Kazuya's brother,oh and,he ain't an Elementary School kid,he just ends up there because of the world mix. ._.) Feel Free To Review and stuff too XD**


	4. The Unreadable Mail of Fail!

Yo! Sorry for not writting for so long! But I'm back! Yes I'm Back hahahaaa-

* * *

**~After Paolo and Miyako's "painful" Maths class~**

Paolo: Man that was a nightmare...

Miyako: Indeed.

Paolo: Well? Where is your Digimon?

Miyako: Haaawwkkkmmoon! *Shouts*

Hawkmon: Coming!

Paolo: Oh...

Hawkmon: Miyako-san, you have a mail from Ichijoji-kun.

Paolo: Ichi- who?

Miyako: And what does the Mail say?

Hawkmon: I can't read Humanish. *Gives the letter to Miyako*

Miyako: Miyako-san- I- Help- me- I- Shoutmon- Help- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING SAYING!?

Paolo: *Tries to read it from Miyako's hands* Miyako-san I need you to help me because I and Wormmon are trapped and are fighting against Shoutmon, Help.

Miyako: You can read it?!

Paolo: It wasn't that hard...

**~The same time, at the facility Ken is trapped~**

Shoutmon: Give it up! Ichijoji!

Wormmon: We'll never give up!

However, along with Ken and Ichijoji, there was a Digimon, a Dragon-like Digimon.

Dracomon: But you'll fail anyways...

* * *

**Sorry about the soo little chapter this time! I might make longer ones in the fuuuutuuuree!**

**Feel free to Review and blah blah blah.**


	5. Color-Changing Machines!

**Yeah-Yeah I'm back with another chapter- Whoops I have nothing else to say,**

* * *

**~At the factory with Ken and Shoutmon and Wormmon and yeah them also Dracomon~**

Ken: Can you stop saying the word Fail?

Dracomon: Fail..

Wormmon: I take that as a no...

Shoutmon: Ugh shut up you lot! Rowdy Rockeett!

Shoutmon tries to attack Wormmon, but nothing, Wormmon dodges by Ken's command.

**~At the school yard with Miyako, Hawkmon, and Paolo~**

Miyako: Let's go! Let's gooo!

Paolo: ...Where?

Miyako: At the factory!

Paolo: Ugh finee...

Hawkmon: Calm down Miyako-san.

Miyako: How can I calm down Ken-kun and Wormmon might be in serious trouble!

The three run, actually just Paolo and Miyako run, since Hawkmon flies above them.

**~Kinda back now, with Tsurugi, Guilmon and Takato~**

Takato: Here!

Takato gives an uncolored Digivice to Tsurugi, and the Digivice turns Red as soon as Tsurugi touches it.

Tsurugi: What is that?

Guilmon: It's called Digivice, now, all you have to do, is to find a Partner!

Tsurugi: I just want to find my friends not become a Digimoner!

Guilmon: It's called Tamer.

Tsurugi: T-That anyways!

**~Now with Iori, Armadimon and Shinsuke~**

Iori: Man that was a monster...

Shinsuke: At least we survived...

Iori: Oh Shinsuke I forgot!

Iori does the same as Takato did with Tsurugi, but instead, the Digivice turns Purple.

Shinsuke: What? A Color changing Machine!?

Iori: Digivice.

Armadilomon: Tamers here use it to control their Digimon-Dagyaa!

Shinsuke: But, I don't have a Digimon-

Iori: Sheesh you'll find one!

**~Time skip: Some hours/minutes later~**

**~At the factory, during Miyako and the others' arrival~**

Miyako: Ken-kun!

Ken: Miyako-san?

Dracomon: Ah great, some more failures on the party...

Ken: Yeah but one of these "failures" is also your tamer.

Dracomon: Really? Who?!

Ken: Him!

Ken throws one uncolored Digivice at Paolo, Paolo catches it, and it turns Light Blue.

Paolo: Cool!

Paolo looks at it a bit, only to realise that he doesn't know how to use it.

Paolo: Wait... How do I use this thing?

Ken: Just go with the flow!

Paolo runs to Ken, and catches Dracomon.

Dracomon: Hey-Heay what do you think you'r-

Before Dracomon is able to finish his line, Paolo throws him at Shoutmon, Dracomon starts punching on the air, and his punches finally reach Shoutmon.

Shoutmon: Wait what?!

Shoutmon gets hit by Dracomon, while Dracomon keeps on punching him.

* * *

**Okay that was long, I had to stop somewhere, anyways feel free to review, and blah, blah, blaaah.**


	6. Shindou's crying-melody!

**Late-Late in the night I'm updating my fic, late-late in the night someone appears XD Anyways enjoy XD**

* * *

**~At a Volcano~**

?: Nonesence, this is complete nonsence! Where am I?!

?: Relax.

?: Huh?! Who are you?!

Ryo: Akiyama Ryo's the name, but who are you?

Shindou: Shindou Takuto.

Monodramon: Oh look someone new.

Shindou: Why is he cosplaying!?

Ryo: He's not cosplaying.

Shindou: What?!

Shindou's face was about to explode, he was too confused, the melody playing on his head was dramatic, that Ryo guy was also very weird.

Ryo: He's my Digimon, but I guess from your appearance you're not from this world.

Ryo sighed, Shindou kept having a weird face, it seemed like he was about to cry, it was more annoying than SARU and his team in some places.

Ryo: Here.

Ryo became weird, weirder than Shindou's face, he gave him a Digivice, a Digivice that turned Purple, a Digivice that made a Digimon come out.

Shindou: What in the-

Shindou was even more ready to cry, a Jumping Digimon was going all around.

Gabumon: Finally! Gabumon's out of the Digivice! And who you might be?

Ryo: His name is Shindou Takuto, he's your Tamer from now on.

Gabumon: Takuto, huh...?

Gabumon made a thinking face, and then jumped happy.

Gabumon: TAKUTO! I like that name!

Shindou whispered.

Shindou: Nonsence... This is complete nonsence...

Shindou couldn't hold it anymore, he cried, but he cried because all these stuff was embarassing, all he wanted to know, was what to do with his missing friends, and what Gabumon's use was...

* * *

**Okay this sucked.**

**Shindou crying from the first part (refrence to Galaxy here but oh well)**

**Gabumon and Shindou might not fit, we'll see later though! ;D**

**Reviews? Anything? D:**


	7. Digimon Hunter, you say?

**Okay I'm back and ugh I apologize for being uhhh... Missing in Action? haha, sorry anyways, so! Here's my uhh... "sorry-present" to you lot! (Also-Also-Also, uhhh, kind of uneeded info but, for the Heavy Rain thing, I'm kind of imagination-less at the moment, don't mind it, I'll get through it, somehow XD)**

* * *

**~At the Volcano~**

Gabumon: Hey, lighten up, you'll find it cool!

Shindou was still crying, of course, he was known for not holding his tears back.

Shindou: How can I just "LIGHTEN UP" when I'm at a Volcano with some... WEIRD PEOPLE?

Monodramon: For your information we're not all people here.

Monodramon's face reminded that of a human, if you had to ask Shindou, he would say that he reminds him of Tsurugi.

Shindou: Idiot... Stupid... What in the world... Is going on...? WHERE IN THE WORLD... Am I supposed to go?

Ryo was looking at the crying Shindou with a quite confused face

Ryo: You know, you can just leave from here, but don't forget to get Gabumon with you!

Shindou: Do I have to?!

Ryo: Of course.

Shindou's face said it all "This is some totally mysterous thing"

Ryo's face always gave the expression "Just try"

But... How and what would Shindou try?

With no time to lose, the pianist/soccer-player, ran way from them, he swore he would find the answers he needed...

**~Time skip: Some... Hours...?~**

Shindou would never forget a face of one of his teamates, that's for sure, but the fact is that, he got stuck, and some people's shouts were comming from somewhere, somewhere, but where?

Shindou: Okay so, if I'm not mistaken, someone is shouting, and to be honest, that voice seems familiar...

Gabumon: ...Nothing seems familiar to me.

Shindou: Ack! You're still here?!

Shindou surely forgot about Gabumon, ehh to be exact, he surely DIDN'T remember Gabumon was with him.

Gabumon: To you expect me to not be here...?

Shindou: Surely not...

A Voice familiar to Shindou was surely coming close, it was shouting, if you ask Shindou, it was something like "Hey! Wait up!" and then... A Little red digimon came around, and hid behind Shindou.

Tsurugi: Takato! I told you I CAN'T hunt this thing around.

WAIT HOW DID TSURUGI AND TAKATO GET HERE?!

Ah let's take a look at how, shall we?

**~FLASHBACK~**

Takato: All right! So! You'll need a Digimon!

Tsurugi: Like... This?

Tsurugi pointed to Guilmon, the confused face never left him.

Guilmon: Hey! You know, not me though!

Takato: I say... You do it... Hunter way!

Tsurugi: Wait what!?

Takato: Easy! First, you have to find a Digimon, and then chase it till it gets exhausted or just stops.

Guilmon: Then, point your Digivice at it!

Takato: And for the ending, stay while pointing at it, you see this gauge?

Guilmon: If that Gauge goes full then...

Takato AND Guilmon: THE DIGIMON IS YOOUURSSS!

Tsurugi: ...Yeah... Okay...

Tsurugi then notices that little red digimon.

Tsurugi: So how about that?

Takato: A Coronamon hmmm...

Guilmon: I say why not!

Tsurugi: Hey you!

Coronamon: Whaaat?!

Coronamon started running away, and Tsurugi, of course, followed it, here and there they went, and no matter how many times Tsurugi tried...

Well...

Coronamon was getting away...

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Tsurugi: Now I've got you...

Coronamon: Heeellppp!

Shindou: Uhhh...

Coronamon this time... Was helpless...

Tsurugi pointed at him, and the gauge was with his side.

If it was a Pokemon game then...

"Congratulations! You just caught a Coronamon!"

* * *

**BAHAHA I'M SOOO-**

**SOOOO-**

**Sorry. **

**Okay this was a funny thing I don't know, but I'm sooo-**

**Sorry about the Pokemon-end I just had to.**

**Reviews, anything? D:**


End file.
